fear of death
by Tsumi-chan
Summary: Schwarz entführt Omi und Ken, was würd passieren? (OmixNagi, KenxSchu, AyaxKen)
1. Default Chapter

Titel: fear of death   
  
Teil:1/?  
  
Autor:Tsumi/Cherry-chan  
  
Widmung: Bloodberry/Mizuumi, Weiß@chan, niqe_miril, Yoyo und Farsi  
  
E-mail: bombay_sexy@web.de  
  
Rating: angst, lemon, rape  
  
Kommentar: Es ist hier nur eine Idee von mir, aus langerweile entstanden.  
  
Muss erst mal sehen, wie sie an kommt, ob sich es überhaupt lohnt weiter zu schreiben.  
  
Deshalb brauche ich eure Meinung dazu ^.~ Reviews   
  
Discaimler: mir werden nie die Jungs gehören (hab schon die Hoffnung aufgeben)  
  
und verdiene auch kein Geld damit, wer aber nicht schlecht ^.^   
  
Schon wieder einer dieser Nächte, wo der Mond, besonders hell strahlt.  
  
Bei dieser Nacht, war es wieder soweit.  
  
Jedes Mal erfüllen wir unseren Auftrag, sind froh das wir wieder zum Koneko können, aber   
  
nein wer kommt uns immer in die Quere?   
  
SCHWARZ, wieder standen wir uns gegenüber. Deine dunklen blauen Augen schauten mich   
  
ausdruckslos an.   
  
Ein schlechtes Gefühl über kam mich. Irgendwie kam mir das heute anders vor, als sonst.   
  
Mastermind hatte wie immer sein überhebliches Grinsen angelegt. Mein Blick schweifte zu   
  
den andern beiden ab.   
  
Farf leckte sein Messer genießerisch, wo er dabei sich immer wieder in seine Zunge schnitt.   
  
Das Blut lief schon langsam an seinen Kinn runter, was er spielerisch wieder ableckte. Wie   
  
ich sehen konnte verzog Siebirian schon sein Gesicht angeekelt darüber.   
  
Der Anführer von Schwarz starrte immer wieder zu den Ausgang.   
  
/Was soll das, auf was wartet er denn? Ist das hier eine Falle?/, dachte Bombay nach.   
  
Zu spät Abyssisian stürmte schon, zu unseren Feinden hin.  
  
Die Schlacht begann.  
  
Brad stürmte diesmal nicht wie immer auf Aya, sondern diesmal mal auf Ken los.   
  
Ran stand verdutzt da, er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Schuldig gesellte sich auch   
  
zu ihren Leader, sie näherten sich immer weiter zu Kenken, welche sich schon in   
  
Kampfstellung hin stellte und nicht zu vergessen seine Kralle raus zog.   
  
Omi hatte es auch nicht einfach, er wurde von den übrigen Assansins umzingelt. Die älteren   
  
von Weiß, wollten ihren jüngsten zu Hilfe eilen, aber in diesen Augenblick stürmten lauter   
  
Menschen in den Lager rein. Wahrscheinlich von Sz bestellt. Yohji und Ran verloren den   
  
Überblick.  
  
"Was wollen, denn die ganzen Leute hier? Kannst du sie noch sehen?", fragte ein   
  
aufgebrachter Playboy. Ihr Rotschopf konnte nur seinen Kopf schütteln.   
  
Er probierte sich in den Massen durch zu schlagen, aber es waren einfach zu viele.   
  
In der zwischen Zeit hatten Schwarz die beiden Weiß Mitglieder raus geschleppt.  
  
Grob wurden sie ins Auto geschmissen. Sie hatten Ken so ungünstig rein geschupst, dass er   
  
mit seinen Kopf auf den harten Boden aufschlug. "Ken was ist los?!", fragte erschrocken   
  
Omi, welche nur das Blut sah, was aus seine Wunde langsam runter lief.   
  
Bombay stürzte sich gleich zu seinen besten Freund hin, welcher nicht mehr beim   
  
Bewusstsein war. Omi atmete auf, als er bemerkte das nichts schlimmeres mit Kenken   
  
passiert ist.  
  
"Na ich glaub, es war ein bisschen zu viel für den Guten!", lachte ein bekannte Stimme hinter   
  
ihren Blondschopf los. Bombay drehte sich zu den lachenden Deutschen um.   
  
Grüne Augen beobachten zufrieden, welche Emotionen sich in seinen Gesicht spiegelten.   
  
Reinste Wut, Hass, Verzweifelung, Niederlage das sah Schu alles in ihn, was ihn wieder zum   
  
grinsen brachte. "Für euch beide ist das wirklich eine Aussichtlose Situation!", grinste   
  
Schuldig.  
  
Omi drehte sich, wieder zu den verletzten um probierte irgendwie die Blutung zu stoppen,   
  
aber aufeinmal spürte Bombay einen stechenden Schmerz in seinen Hals, bis er begriff, was   
  
es war, war es schon zu spät. Er kippte auf Ken und verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
"Schöne Träume euch süßen lange werdet, ihr sie nicht mehr haben", lachte der Rotschopf.   
  
/Wo bin ich hier, wo ist Omi?/, braune Augen schauten sich um. Er konnte nichts ausmachen   
  
es, war einfach zu dunkel. Er wusste nur das hier sich keine andere Person befand außer ihn.  
  
Langsam, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Man konnte rote Haare ausmachen.  
  
/Ist das Aya ?/, dachte Kenken, aber er wurde enttäuscht. "Da muss ich dich leider   
  
enttäuschen ich bin nicht dein Geliebter, aber das kann sich schnell ändern!", grinste Schu.   
  
Mastermind kam immer näher auf den liegenden Ken zu.   
  
Dieser bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er eine Zwangsjacke an hatte. "Na gefällt sie dir hab ich mir   
  
von Berserker ausgeliehen schick, oder?", lachte der Deutsche. Siebirian konnte nur   
  
verächtlich schnauben. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch sehr,   
  
obwohl die Wunde notdürftig verbunden wurde.  
  
Blaue Augen er blickten das helle Licht.  
  
/Bin ich schon tot und jetzt im Himmel? Aber es ist hier so kalt. Das kann unmöglich der   
  
Himmel sein. Nein ich bin immer noch hier in meinen Alptraum gefangen/, dachte Omi  
  
traurig nach.  
  
Er schaute sich um, wo das Licht herkam.  
  
Dann sah er ein altes Fenster, was von Gittern umgeben war.   
  
Keine Möglichkeit sein Schicksal zu entfliehen.   
  
~*+*+*~*+*+*~*+*~  
  
Zu gleichen Zeit in Koneko.  
  
"Aya, wir können sie doch nicht einfach bei unseren Feinden lassen!",  
  
schrie aufgebracht Yohji.  
  
Ran schaute ihn mit seinen deathglear an. Ihr Playboy erwiderte ihn.   
  
"Denkst du ich weis es nicht! Ich mache mir doch auch Sorgen um sie!, schrie wütend Ran.  
  
Yoyo konnte nur darauf entschuldigen nicken, er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihren Eisklotz so   
  
nahe geht. Sonst zeigte er nie Gefühle, oder überhaupt so was ähnliches.  
  
Alle beide Assansins saßen noch eine ganze weile einfach still neben einander.  
  
Bis sie sich verabschiedeten und jeder in seinen Zimmer verschwand.  
  
~*+*+*~*+*+*~*+*+*~  
  
"Was soll das hier werden?", fragte Ken gereizt.  
  
Schu kam näher auf den jüngeren zu.  
  
Er beugte sich zu Ken´s Ohr vor.  
  
Flüsterte...............................  
  
TBC 


	2. fear of death

"Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren", flüsterte Schuldig.  
  
Ken lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, wo Schu mit seiner Zunge entlang vom Ohr bis zum   
  
Hals seine Spur zog. Langsam drückte er den Braun Haarigen auf den Boden, dass er genau   
  
unter ihn lag. Siebirian probierte mit seinen Beinen, welche er noch zu Verfügung hatte, den   
  
Deutschen von sich runter zu drücken, aber der Versuch war jedlich gescheitert.   
  
Denn Mastermind hatte sich schon so was gedacht und sein Gewicht auf Ken´s Beine   
  
verschoben.   
  
Das er nichts mehr ausrichten konnte um das zu Verhindern, was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
Ken drehte seinen Kopf zu Seite, wenn er schon keine Chance hatte wollte er wenigsten nicht   
  
sehen, was Schwarz mit ihn anstellte.   
  
Er probierte an was anderes zu denken um nicht weiter die Qualen was noch vorstand zu   
  
ertragen, er wollte doch eigentlich jetzt nur bei eine gewissen Person sein, welche ihn zärtlich   
  
in den Armen hielt, aber nein er war hier in seine eigene Hölle gefangen.   
  
(mist hätte ich nicht schon Pairing geschrieben AyaxKen, wollte es eigentlich spannend   
  
machen und jetzt, aber ich kann es ja noch ändern ^^, aber dann würde ich nicht mehr lange   
  
unter den Lebenden weilen, denn meine liebe Mizuumi würde mich Shine, was hab ich denn   
  
für ne Wahl will ja keinen ärger haben ich weis Uke *heul*)  
  
Er wünschte sich so sehr das sein Geliebter da wer ihn helfen könnte, aber Aya wusste doch   
  
ganicht wo er ist und wenn ja, denn wär es schon zu spät. Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn zu   
  
verzweifeln seine Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg der Unendlichkeit.   
  
Mastermind leckte die Tränen weg, sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als Ken jeden Versuch   
  
sich zuwehren immer schwächer wurde. Seine Braunen Augen schauten seinen Feind leer an.  
  
Der jüngere lies es einfach über sich ergehen hoffte nur, dass es schnell vorbei gehen würde.   
  
Endlich alles vergessen zu können die Schmerzen, aber der Gefallen wurde ihn nicht getan.   
  
Immer und immer wieder ging er durch die Hölle die Schmerzen schon so unerträglich das er   
  
am Rande seiner Kräfte war und nur jetzt noch sterben wollte.   
  
Endlich lies Schuldig von Ken ab. Ein grinsen überkam ihn wie leblos ohne Hoffnung auf   
  
Rettung Siebirian da so lag. Sein Wille war gebrochen.  
  
/Sollte ich ihn sein Wunsch nach Erlösung erfüllen sollte er endlich wieder frei sein?   
  
Nach kurzen zögern, /Nö.../, dachte Mastermind grinsen.  
  
Omi, welcher immer noch nicht wusste wo er sich genau befand bemerkte erst jetzt das die   
  
Tür einen Spalt offen war. Bombay überlegte nicht länger stand auf wunderte sich zuerst   
  
warum er nicht angefesselt, oder so was war. Aber das war jetzt nicht so Wichtig.   
  
Er wollte endlich schnell weg hier mit Ken, aber er wusste doch ganicht was mit ihn passiert   
  
ist. Es konnte doch schon sein das sein bester Freund ganicht....ganicht...mehr...am lebend ist.   
  
Schnell schüttelte Omi den Gedanken von sich. Kenken lebt bestimmt!   
  
Probierte sich ihr Blondschopf ab zulenken, aber der Gedanke lies ihn keine Ruhe mehr.   
  
Endlich hatte Bombay die Tür erreicht, er schaute erst mit seinen Kopf nach draußen um zu   
  
sehen, ob da keiner ist. Keine Spur von Schwarz.   
  
Mit langsamen schritten lief er die langen Gänge entlang.  
  
Der 17 jährige hat das Gefühl das die Gänge nie enden wollen. Nach einiger Zeit wusste er   
  
nicht weiter, dass war hier wie ein Irrgarten. /Ob ich jemals den Ausgang finde?/   
  
Aufeinmal spürte Omi an seinen Nacken ein warmen atmen, aber er hoffte das wer nur der   
  
Wind, oder seine Sinne spielen mit ihn verrückt. Er traute sich nicht sich um zu drehen.  
  
/Da war nichts, dass war nur meine Einbildung, welche mir mir einen Streich spielt/, sprach   
  
Omi in den Gedanken um sich mut zu machen. Er wurde mit jeden Schritt schneller sein Herz   
  
fing an schneller zu schlagen, er hatte solche Angst, aber um drehen um zu sehen was es war   
  
wollte ihr chibi aber auch nicht.  
  
Dafür hatte er viel zu viel Angst, denn er hatte keine Waffe dabei sich zu verteidigen. Bald   
  
konnte er nicht mehr die letzten Metern zur Treppe ist er gerannt. Ganz aus der Puste lies sich   
  
Omi an der Treppe runter sinken.   
  
Eine Pause wird bestimmt nicht schaden, um wieder seine Gedanken zu sortieren, aber dafür   
  
hatte unser Blondy keine Zeit mehr. Dieses mal, war das garantiert nicht der Wind, denn er   
  
hörte nahe seinen Ohr ein kichern.   
  
"Wie lange willst du denn noch vor mir weg rennen?   
  
Es hatt doch keinen Sinn du kommst hier nicht raus".   
  
Bombay spürte starke Arme, um sich greifen die Stimme kam ihn so bekannt vor, er wusste   
  
auch von wen sie war, dass lies ihn nur noch mehr zittern.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Indessen in the Kitten House.  
  
Es ist schon einen Tag vergangen seit die jüngsten von Schwarz entführt wurden.  
  
Manx hatte unsere übrigen Weiß Mitglieder einen Besuch abgestattet.  
  
Die rot Haarige stellte sich vor den beiden Assansins hin.  
  
Sie legte ihnen eine Mappe auf den Tisch mit Unterlagen.  
  
Alle beide schauten neugierig darauf.  
  
"Wollt ihr nicht endlich mal rein schauen, oder wollt ihr bis morgen warten!", schnauzte   
  
Manx sie angenervt an. Dafür bekam sie von Aya ein nettes zischen, welcher jetzt die   
  
Unterlagen durch schaute.   
  
"Kritiker haben heraus gefunden, wo sich Schwarz aufhält", sagte sie dann.  
  
Yohji wer fast aus den Sessel gefallen, er hätte nie gedacht das sie so schnell herausfinden   
  
würden wo sich Schwarz aufhält.   
  
Er wollte am liebsten auf der Stelle los springen sich Aya schnappen und die anderen retten.   
  
"In den Unterlagen steht alles beschrieben wie ihr hin kommt", lächelte Manx.  
  
Ran nickte stand auf und ging nach oben kurze Zeit kam er wieder.   
  
Er hatte seinen schwarzen Mantel an und sein Katana, was in Licht leuchtete.  
  
Ihr Playboy brauchte nicht viel seine Uhr, wo der Draht drin war   
  
und paar Zigaretten für alle Fälle.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich noch von ihrer Auftragsgeberin und stiegen ins Aya´s Porsche ein.  
  
Schnell beschleunigte Abyssian den Porsche, dann sah man nur noch einen Staub Wolke   
  
von ihnen. "Viel Glück euch beiden, dass könnt ihr gebrauchen...", ein trauriges lächeln   
  
erschien auf Manx Gesicht, bis sie sich abwand und dann auch verschwand.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
TBC  
  
Komment: Ich weis das Schuldig eigentlich Orange Haare hat.  
  
Sagen wie mal ich bin Farben blind ^o^  
  
Denn möchte ich mich bedanken an meinen Freunden, welche mich aushalten müssen  
  
mit meinen nervigen fanfics, besonders Mizuumi, welche meist die zuerst liest. ^^  
  
Danke das du mich immer wieder aufbaust, wenn mir es nicht so gut geht!   
  
Mizuumi *ganz doll knuddel*  
  
Bitte Reviews! Brauche Reviews! 


	3. fear of death3

Ken wachte langsam wieder auf, alles tat ihn weh, wie wenn er gerade vom LKW überfahren   
  
wurde. Wie er mit kriegte war Mastermind nicht mehr bei ihn. Ken sah neben sich einen   
  
Eimer Wasser und einen Lappen. Ganz vorsichtig legte er den kühlen Lappen auf seinen   
  
brennenden Wunden.   
  
Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, als der Schmerz seinen ganzen Körper durch strömte. Alles   
  
war ja taub gewesen, aber jetzt wieder zum Leben erweckt. Seinen Wunden schmerzten,   
  
aber nicht so sehr, wie die Niederlage, welche sein ganzes Leben verändert hat.  
  
Omi konnte sich nicht bewegen sein ganzer Körper war wie versteinert.   
  
Sein Befürchtungen wurden bestätig sein persönlicher Feind hatte ihn jetzt untergewallt.  
  
Ihr chibi kniff die Augen zu, denn gleich würde es vorbei sein mit ihm.  
  
Aber nichts geschah im vergleichbaren. Kein Schmerz rein ganichts.  
  
Blaue Augen schauten sich um, was los sei.  
  
Er war wieder alleine nur der Wind schwirrte um ihn rum.   
  
Der kalte Wind, welche ihn er zittern ließ.  
  
Bombay stand langsam auf und ging die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Immer dran gedacht das in jeden Augenblick, wenn er nicht aufpasste was kommen könnte.  
  
Endlich hatte er es geschafft die Treppe hoch zu kommen.  
  
Der Gang in den Omi sich befand, war nicht so lang wie seine Vorgänger.  
  
Bald erreichte er das Ende vom Flur nur eine Tür befand sich da noch.  
  
/Soll ich da jetzt rein gehen es bestimmt eine Falle, aber da konnte doch auch Ken drin sein   
  
und ohne ihn hau ich hier nicht ab, wer nicht wagt der nicht Gewinnt!/, lächelte Omi.  
  
Seine Hand griff nach der Klinke langsam drückte er sie nach unten.   
  
Ein knirschen ertönte, als Blondy die Tür öffnete.   
  
Sein Blick schweifte in den dunklen Raum, bis er in einer hinteren Ecke eine Gestalt   
  
bemerkte.   
  
/Ob das Kenken ist?/, dachte ihr Blondschopf.   
  
"Ken bist...du...das?" Keine Reaktion. Omi kam immer näher auf die dunkele Gestalt zu.   
  
"Bitte sag doch was, oder........", flüsterte er. Bombay beugte dich hin um die Person um zu   
  
drehen, welche ihn nur den Rücken zeigte. Seine kleine Hand strich vorsichtig am Rücken   
  
entlang.  
  
Endlich bewegte sich was. Braune Augen sahen ihn Tränen verschleiert an.  
  
"Omitchi........bist.....du......es?", fragte eine verzweifelte Stimme.  
  
Bombay konnte es nicht fassen.   
  
"Ja...ich..bin´s.....was....haben....sie......denn....mit....dir...gemacht...?",   
  
fing jetzt Omi an zu schluchzen, als er seinen Freund so sah.  
  
Ken schwieg, dass war alles zu viel für ihn.   
  
Der jüngere nahm ihren Fußballer in die Arme um ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
"Alles wird wieder gut, sie werden uns retten bestimmt...", schluchzte der 17 Jährige.  
  
Langsam hörte Ken auf zu weinen er beruhigte sich.  
  
Beide schauten sich an und lächelten.  
  
"Unser chibi hat mal wieder recht...", grinste Siebirian.  
  
"Hey du bist doch auch nicht viel älterer...!", schmollte Omi gekünstelt.  
  
Bis alle beide gleichzeitig anfingen zu lachen.  
  
"Oh ist das nicht niedlich die beiden Kätzchen haben sich wieder gefunden, dass rührt mich ja   
  
zu Tränen!", lachte der all bekannte Deutsche ironisch. (wie immer bei mir -.-°)  
  
Die beiden Weiß Assansins drehten sich erschrocken zu Tür um, wo man nicht schwer er   
  
kennen konnte das Schuldig mit einen fieses grinsen da stand und neben ihn Nagi Naoe.   
  
"Was wollt ihr von uns...?!", zischte Bombay sie an.  
  
Schu ging immer näher zu den beiden Weiß Mitglieder zu, welche sich enger an einander   
  
drückten. Der Grün Äugende beugte sich zu den verängstigen jüngeren.   
  
Hart griff er Omi´s Kinn, um das in seine Richtung zu drehen.  
  
"Oh. wird doch nicht unser kleines Kätzchen angst haben...?", grinste der Rotschopf.  
  
Man konnte nur ein zischen hören darauf.  
  
Bis aufeinmal ein harter Schlag ihn in Gesicht traf. Dieser war so stark, dass Omi rückwärts   
  
auf den Boden fiel. Siebirian wollte grade auf Schuldig stürzen, wurde aber fest gehalten von   
  
Naoe´s Kräften.  
  
Schuldig zog Omi wieder hoch, genau vor seinen Gesicht.  
  
Tränen gefüllte Augen schauten ihn verzweifelt an.  
  
/Bitte Aya,Yohji...wo bleibt ihr...denn? Wir brauchen euch...ich kann bald nicht mehr.../,   
  
dachte ihr chibi.  
  
"Da kannst du, aber lange warten, wenn sie es sogar hierher schaffen, werden sie nicht   
  
lebendig hier wieder raus kommen...!", lachte Mastermind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aya wir lange, denn noch?", fragte ein nervöser Playboy.  
  
"Wir sind gleich da siehste da ist schon die Villa Schwarz", sagte Ran.  
  
Yohji machte sich schon bereit, aber bevor sie angreifen gönnte er sich noch eine Zigarette.  
  
Der Porsche hielt paar Meter vor den Eingang, sie wollten ja nicht gleich entdeckt werden.  
  
Alle beide Asssasnins stiegen aus und begutachteten erst die Situation bis sie sich einen Plan   
  
ausdachten unbemerkt da rein zu kommen.   
  
"Yohji komm endlich du kannst später noch rauchen!", maulte ein genervter Leader.  
  
Yoyo tat wie geheißen und lief hinter ihn her.  
  
Bis sie endlich die hinter Tür fanden, welche in den Unterlagen von Sz beschrieben war.  
  
Alle beide betraten die Villa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Komment: Ich probier daraus noch ein Happy End zu machen. ^.^  
  
Bis denne. Eure Cherry-chan/Tsumi 


	4. fear of death4

Sie hatten es endlich geschafft in die SchwarzVilla einzubrechen, aber sie wussten noch nicht   
  
was ihnen bevorstand. Die beiden Assansins hatten Glück das Sz nicht mehr mit Schwarz   
  
zusammen arbeitet. Seit ein halben Jahr haben sie sich mit Kritiker zusammen getan. Und   
  
jetzt sind sie alleine, aber sie würden Sz nicht brauchen um sie zu töten,   
  
sie sind auch ohne Sz verdammt stark.  
  
Aya sah nur die Gänge, welche nie enden wollten.   
  
/Keine gegenwehr von Schwarz. Sind sie so unvorsichtig? Oder wissen sie schon das wir hier   
  
sind und das hier ist alles schon geplant? Warscheinlich laufen wir dierekt in ihre Falle. Wir   
  
haben uns so entschieden und wir werden nicht aufgeben bis wir sie wieder haben trotz das   
  
wir es nicht lebend hier raus schaffen werden.   
  
Das ist unser Schicksal. Wir müssen es so nehmen wie es kommt irgedwie haben wir es doch   
  
immer geschafft. Wenn das eben unsere letzter Auftrag ist, wir haben gekämpft für das Gute.   
  
Aber wir bleiben für immer Mörder, welche man nicht mehr retten kann.   
  
Wie eine Sternschnuppe sind wir, welche hell strahlt zuerst, aber irgendwann erlöscht   
  
vergessend wird. Wie unsere Taten?/, dachte seufzen Ran.   
  
Aufeinmal entdeckte Yohji eine Gestalt paar Meter vor ihnen, aber er konnte sie nicht   
  
indenfizieren, ob das ihre Freunde waren, oder ihre Feinde.  
  
Alle beide blieben sicherhalber stehen.  
  
Ein zischen konnte man nur noch darauf hören,   
  
bis irgendwas dierekt neben Aya´s Gesicht flog.   
  
Langsam lief was warmes seine Wange entlang bahnte sich ihren Weg.   
  
Ihr Rotschopf schaute neben sich an die Wand. Da hing ein langes geschliffenes silbernes   
  
Messer, was vorne eine rötliche Farbe hatte, warscheinlich das Blut von Abyssian.   
  
Das Mond Licht strahlte durch die dunklen Gänge entlang bis es bei einer bestimmten Person   
  
stehen blieb, was sich dann als Berserker heraus stellte, welcher grinsen da stand.   
  
Neben ihn konnte man noch eine Person aus machen, welche seine Brille elegant zurecht   
  
schiebte. In seiner Hand hielt, er eine schwarze Pistole sein Zeigefinger schon an den Hebel.  
  
Sein Opfer schon ausgesucht zielte Brad auf Yohji, welcher nur darauf geschockt schaute,   
  
aber wenn er jetzt irgendeine falsche Bewegung macht, ist es vorbei mit ihn.   
  
Sie starrten sich an in jede Sekunde könnte was passieren.  
  
Die Schwarz Assansins standen da einfach lässig.  
  
/Warum sollten wir uns denn auch sorgen machen, wir sind viel stärker.   
  
Und wenn die beiden sich nur ein milimeter bewegen, oder sich wehren gibts keine Rettung   
  
mehr für sie!/, dachte sich grinsen Brad.   
  
/Wir dürfen nicht so viel Zeit verlieren, wenn wir hier noch länger rum stehen kann es schon   
  
vorbei sein mit ihnen.....mit....Ken.......? Nein daran will ich gar nicht denken, wenn es   
  
wirklich schon zu spät ist. Ich hab ihn doch noch nie gesagt was ICH für ihn empfinde!!!  
  
Er hat mir seine Liebe gestanden und ich...ich..., was habe ich gemacht ich habe mich nicht   
  
geaüßert einfach ihn nur in die Arme genommen. Er hat mich so flehend angeschaut auf   
  
meine Antwort warten, aber nichts geschah, weil ich zu feige war, oder mir es einfach nicht   
  
einstehen wollte. Wer hätt das gedacht, dass man doch noch lieben konnte, wenn man alles   
  
verloren hat einfach alles.   
  
Mein Leben war nichts mehr wert. Wollte einfach alles nur hinter mir lassen, dass Katana   
  
schon in der Hand [1], aber nein dann kam`s du hinein gelaufen mein Engel. Deine Braunen   
  
Augen mit Tränen verschleiert.Weinst du um mich, dass Elend ?  
  
Ein flüstern konnte mich noch erreichen ich war wie in Trance, wollte nur alles vergessen.   
  
Deine drei Wörter haben sich im mein Innerstes gefangen. Ich glaubte ich hätte mich verhört,   
  
aber nein du sagtes es immer wieder leise vor dich hin flüstern. "Ich..liebe...dich.."  
  
Unsere Blicke trafen sich du lächeltes mich an. Wir umarmten uns, aber ich konnnte es noch   
  
nicht recht glauben das es die Wirklichkeit war, nicht nur ein schöner Traum.   
  
Seit dann an hatte es sich wieder zum Leben gelohnt, wenn nicht für mich ,  
  
denn schon wenigsten für dich mein Geliebter Engel. I aishiteru...Ken..../.  
  
"AYA PASS AUF, VOR DIR!!!", schrie Yoyo.  
  
Ran hebte seine Blick, auf ihn zu stürmen sah er Berserker, mit ein irren Lachen begleitet.  
  
Nicht mehr viel trennte sie.  
  
/Ist es jetzt vorbei sehen wir uns nie wider? Nein soweit wird es nicht kommen bevor ich   
  
sterbe will ich dich wenigsten einmal nochmal lächeln sehen..!/  
  
Abyssian zog sein Katana, Farf bemerkte es nicht, weil er nicht gerechnet hatte das es   
  
überhaupt noch eine gegenwehr von ihnen gab, aber das war ein großer Fehler.  
  
[1] Will selbstmord machen  
  
Das Katana bohrte sich in seine linke Schulter hinein, aber Berserker ließ sich nichts   
  
anmerken von Schmerz nur ein grinsen war darauf zu sehen. Farf leckte sich über seine Lippe   
  
um seinen Gegner zu provezieren. Ihr Rotschopf konnte es nicht fassen das er nicht schon   
  
winselnd auf den Boden lag, nein das Gegenteil das gefiel ihn sogar, wenn man ihn   
  
Schmerzen zu verfügte.   
  
Mit einen gezielten Tritt von den Irren in den Bauch ging der Weiß Leader in die Knie. An   
  
seinen Lippen lief das Blut entlang. Sein Feind kniete sich vor ihn hin um ihn besser zu   
  
betraten. Seine Lippen näherten sich immer weiter zu Aya´s.  
  
/Nein das darf nicht sein ich darf nicht aufgeben, aber ...../ Aya konnte gar nicht mehr weiter   
  
denken, weil Ran schon eine feuchte Zunge bemerkte, welche sich genießerisch entlang fuhr.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Na wollen wir nicht den anderen einen Besuch abstatten,   
  
ich glaube das wird ein schönes Wiedersehen!", lachte Schuldig.  
  
Nagi ging zu Bombay rüber und zog ihn wieder hinauf, welche noch neben Ken auf den   
  
Boden kauerte. Schu ging zu den Braun Haarigen zu beugte sich zu seinen Ohr hin.  
  
"Gleich wirst du dein Geliebten wiedersehen, aber das letzte mal.  
  
Vor er stirbt keine Sorge, dann kommst du,   
  
denn könnt ihr euch ja in der Hölle Gesellschafft leisten.   
  
Deine Liebe zu ihn ist nichts von Wert für ihn gibt es auf Aya liebt dich nicht, sonst hätt er   
  
doch eine Antwort gegeben.  
  
/Aber woher weis er es mit mir und Aya....?/, schreckte Ken auf.  
  
Vergessen ich kann Gedanken lesen ich weis alles über euch.   
  
Die Liebe hat so keinen Sinn es ist Zeit Verschwendung mehr nicht!   
  
Man vertreibt sich damit nur die Zeit und irgendwann verlässt man den jenigen.   
  
Alles vergeht die Liebe wie ihr sie nennt ist genauso sie kommt und verschwindet.   
  
Ihr seit Mörder denkst DU euch gestattet zu lieben es ist ein Wunsch mehr nicht,   
  
welcher nie in Erfüllung gehen wird.   
  
Es ist zwecklos euer Testament ist schon unterschrieben....", flüsterte ihn fies lächeln Schu zu.  
  
TBC  
  
Comment: Mizuumi hab dich ganz dolle lieb hoffe wir bleiben immer zusammen ^.~  
  
Ganz liebe Grüße an Yoyo und welche das hier lesen ^o^ 


End file.
